1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning devices, and particularly, relates to a cleaning device for cleaning optical lenses held in a tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical lenses are the main optical elements in a lens module and can be made of plastic by injection molding. When optical lenses are molded, the optical lenses are held in a tray for transportation. However, during the displacement of the transportation, the lenses may be stained by iron pollutant, which may decrease optical quality of the optical lenses.
What is needed therefore is a cleaning device addressing the limitations described.